Chosen
by AmongstBrokenHearts
Summary: Kagome, on her deathbed, gives a prophecy from the kamis themselves. But when she dies due to child labor, followed by Inuyasha's suicide 20 years later, the prophecy seems impossible to fulfill until a son of Sesshomaru and a decendant of Kagome unite to save the world.


**AN: So...here I am again with a new story :) Welcome everyone to...Chosen. I'm Jane aka Anima and I will be your author. I missed writing InuYasha fanfics, so when this little plot bunny came to life I took the opportunity and decided to write it.**

**WARNING: What you are about to see is the output of all my idiocy and sense of humor :3**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It had been centuries since Kagome, the shikon miko, had fallen into eternal sleep. Her lover, Inuyasha, was left to take care of their little one, only to commit suicide 2 decades after her death. Mizuki, the mysterious child of the hanyou and miko, was then taken under the wings of Sesshomaru despite the human blood that pump through her veins. Trained, educated and pushed to her limits, she had magically disappeared on the night that marked her 5oth summer. Ever since then, the bloodline of the time travelling miko was cut to an end...or so they say.

With her dying breath, Kagome had mustered all of her spiritual strength and uttered a prophesy.

_Great danger comes  
With heavy floods and mobs  
Come two heroes, stained with royal blood  
The line of time and the son of moon  
Two hearts entwined, saviors from doom  
Crown heir to the throne  
Bane of the spirits unknown  
Envoys of the kami, for all to know_

* * *

**KIYOKO'S POV**

I bit my lip in anxiety as I watched the people surround my dying father. I watched as the resident miko run into the crowd on her stead, racing to save Otou-san's life. A single tear sprung from my eyes and fell on the dirt ground beneath me as the miko tried to use her spiritual powers to save my father from the demon who possessed him. My focus continued to stay on my father as the crowds thinned and the hours passed. It was eternity for me...an eternity in which I watch as a demon consume my father's soul. An eternity in which someone...something entirely different overshadowed my father.

"Child," I turned my head to the miko. "Are you this man's child?"

I nodded my head weakly, my eyes staring blank at them. "Hai."

The miko walked my direction and knelt in front of me. "I am sorry, child, but your father is beyond help now." My heart shattered. "Only the kamis themselves can save him now." My knees shook. "All I can do for him now is to-" don't say it "...is to-" no "...kill him."

My world began to spin as my vision blurred. My heart ached as my tears that I was desperately trying to hold fell. Not my Otou-san, my kind, sweet and caring Otou-san, anyone but him. Please, kami-sama.

The miko had noticed the obvious pain on my face and ran her hand through my raven locks. "I'm sorry, child, but please understand. Do you want to lose your father to the monster inside him, replace him?" I couldn't hold it, I burst into tears making my lithe body shake. "Please, do the right thing. End your father's suffering..."

Her soft plea echoed in my head; what do I do, Otou-san? You were my everything and you were my only ever since mother died. You've always been there to tell me what you thought was best for me, you always taught me how to follow my heart. How can I follow my heart when it means losing you? My rock, my father...

Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and raised my head, only to open my eyes once again. "Save him, miko-sama, save him from the monster that resides in his body!" I hissed in anger, staring coldly into the priestess's eyes.

"So be it."

She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrow. She breathed in and out steadily, my guess is to summon spiritual energy. She held her breathe and closed her eyes, staying like that for a few seconds before letting the arrow go along with her breath. The reiki infused arrow flew straight through the air between the miko and my fa- the demon. Not long after, my ears were filled with a pained howl. The body of my father fell to the ground and made a small 'thud' sound.

My father is gone, along with his worries for my sake, along with his fears and along with the suffering he felt every time he looked into my eyes. The memory of my mother was still fresh to him, besides, it had only occurred on the day of my birth 14 years ago. I hated my eyes because not only do they bring pain to my father, but also scared everyone away. The color violet sat on the edge of my iris, followed by blue and then aqua around my pupils. Some people would even call me a demon because of them, that's why me and father are always on the move.

Unbeknownst to rain water soaking me, I continued to stare at my father's corpse. The rain had managed to mix with his crimson red blood, trickling to the puddle where his body lay. Hesitantly, I took a step forward. One step seemed to make such a huge difference to me that the sight before me had cleared. I took another step forward and watched at the colors became more vivid. It was like I only say the color of my father's blood before and not the whole scenery. Before I knew it, I took too many steps and accidentally stepped on my father's hand. Father...

"Child." A stern voice called out.

I looked behind me and see a carriage fit for royalty and nobility pull up on the dirt road. The coachman seemed to be fuming with his face red and all. My hands clutched the sides of my wet yukata in nervousness. If Otou-san were here, he would apologize on my behalf and scold me. He would've protected me and warned me beforehand. I stared at the driver as his lips moved, not hearing a single word that he was saying.

"Are you deaf?! I said move out of my way; the master and his lady don't need such a pitiful child such as yourself be the reason of their delay."

I bit my lip and slowly moved out of the way. Once the road was clear, I watch my father's corpse get trampled on with rage. Before I knew it, I ran in front of the carriage with my arms spread wide.

The coachman growled and gripped the reigns tighter. "What in kami's name are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

My body didn't nudge or even flinch as the coachman walked towards me. "You trampled my late father's body, you think I just let you march on by?" I squeaked out, keeping my head held high.

"Heh, who cares about that stanching corpse?" He scoffed.

"Someone who has a heart, obviously!" I retorted back at him.

Suddenly, he slapped me, making me blink my eyes repeatedly at the stinging pain. "Daisuke, stop!" I hear a feminine voice order.

My head was tilted to the side with a red mark left by the big buffoon. "Lady Chiyo, I am sorry, b-but the child! Sh-she got in the way and was testing my patience!" The coachman said, dropping to his knees with his face in the muddy dirt, bowing before the woman.

"Enough is enough, Daisuke. Can't you see this child is already suffering the loss of her father?" A masculine voice said this time.

I finally gathered enough courage and looked at the two people who had saved me. To think that a second ago I was trying to be so strong for my father, now I'm relying on these strangers to save me from their own goon. Pitiful.

"Come here, little one." The lady coaxed for me to come closer.

Hesitantly, I began to inch closer to her until I was in her arms reach where she covered me with a warm blanket (wherever did it come from?). "A-arigato." I managed to smile at her whilst shivering from the cold.

She gave me a sad smile and ushered me into the carriage. "Come, mustn't get you any colder than you already are." She said as she rubbed the blanket around me for some more heat.

She continued doing so as the man outside continued lecturing his coachman, Daisuke. And to think that his name means helpful. Ha!

The man had finally entered the carriage and close the door behind him, giving me a small smile. "Hello, my name is Sora and this is my wife, Haruna. What's your name?" He asked.

"Kiyoko."

* * *

**AN: That's the first chapter done. I did this on an empty stomach so be grateful. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to eat...again. **

**Be sure to review, fav and follow. It makes updating much more faster.**


End file.
